


Secret Smiles

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Secret Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TiteL: Secret Smiles   
Author: Alexi Sky  
Feedback? Sure. Why not...  
Pairing: POTUS/Leo  
Rating: NC-17  
Set at the end of the first season episode Let Bartlet Be Bartlet.  
Contains references to information found in Mr. Willis of Ohio, He Shall From Time To Time and In The Shadow of Two Gunmen.

**Secret Smiles by Alexi Sky**

Jed Bartlett sat back at his desk and looked at the clock. It was almost 11 pm and it seemed like nothing had gone right all day. It had been a trying day and they all had, for quite some time now. Starting with the speech this morning, to finding out that the administration had lost 5 ratings points in a week, to the "paper" on how to defeat him in the next election, this day wasn't his best. His confrontation a few minutes ago with his chief of staff and best friend had wrung him out.

Leo McGarry had walked back into his office. He had just finished pushing Bartlett's buttons to make him move off the centerline and take action on issues, rather than worry about the rest of the Democratic Party or whether or not they would win or lose the next election.

Jed Bartlet relaxed into his chair knowing that Leo was, at that very minute, talking over the strategy with the rest of the senior staff. He felt a contentment begin to seep over him that he hadn't felt in a long time.

His mind wandered back to his relationship with Leo McGarry. They had been through thick and thin together between their professional lives and their family trials and tribulations. His eyes fell on a picture on his desk that made his heart melt. It was a rather candid shot that Abbey had taken of the two of them. Rather than looking at the camera, Leo's eyes were on him with one of Leo's secret

smiles lighting up his visage. They had been friends and lovers for so long that it seemed like they were a part of each other.

During the recent confession to his best friend that he had Multiple Sclerosis, Bartlett realized that Leo had not called him Jed since they won the White House. It was one of the toughest moments he could ever imagine. His own fear of the disease, of how people would treat him, and the possibility that he wouldn't be allowed to run for President had kept him quiet, even though they had shared so much for so long.

Leo had forgiven him and that was what mattered most.

Jed remembered the past he shared with Leo when they were Congressmen. The long nights when they would start out working on the exact wording on some piece of legislation, then Leo would call him "Jed" and give him that secret smile.

There was so much love in that smile. They would end up in bed screwing like bunnies before they had to go back to work. Thinking about the current crop of scandals, it was a miracle that their extracurricular activities were never discovered.

Looking at the photo, Jed decided that the next time Leo gave him that secret smile, he would make sure they made time for each other again.

Looking at the desk, the President saw the legal pad that Leo had scrawled "LET BARTLET BE BARTLET" across it. Knowing that he was going to speak his mind and not worry about the consequences was energizing him. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins as his heart rate picked up. He felt invigorated and got up to start pacing around the office. As he walked past the door to Leo's office he peeked in at the other man and saw the last of the senior staff leaving for the night. The President continued to observe him until Leo turned around.

Bartlett smiled and nodded at his friend. As a reward, Leo's eyes twinkled and one of those secret smiles appeared. Jed turned his head away, not feeling worthy of the love the other man had for him. He looked down and studied the carpet and started to walk away. Remembering his earlier musing about making time for himself and Leo, the President knew that it was past time to remove the block that had separated them since Leo had learned about his MS.

Jed took a deep breath and headed into Leo's office. His face was the picture of contentment with a smile as big as the Grand Canyon. "Hey, Leo. You're about finished here for the night, aren't you?" Although it sounded like a question, Bartlett continued on, not wanting a response. "Why don't you come back to the residence with me. Abby's at some conference or other and we could use the time to talk."

Leo wanted to correct him and go back to work, but the look he saw on his friend's face stopped him. He knew where this night might end, but his feelings and desires overruled his paranoia. He knew that the President had sent Charlie home earlier, that other staff members were on their way home and the secret service wasn't going to be making statements to the press. The smile on the President's face was infectious. A smile crossed Leo's lips as he dropped some files into his briefcase and turned to Jed. "I would be honored, sir."

As they walked back through the connecting door to the oval office, Jed announced, "we're out of here" to the secret service on the other side of the door. Jed draped his arm over McGarry's back as they headed through the outside door and down the walkway to the residence. "It turned into a good day, didn't it?" the President asked.

Leo leaned into the embrace, "Yes, it did. It felt like that night in Nashua when you told the farmer the truth about why you didn't support the farm subsides." They entered the "living room" of the residence and Leo dropped his briefcase next to the couch as they entered. "I still think you can lift houses off the ground. We just have much bigger houses we have to work on."

Jed locked the door to the residence indicating that he didn't want to be disturbed without a phone call before he walked over to Leo and kissed him. A soft sweet kiss. Not demanding. He looked into Leo's eyes and saw sadness there. He put his arms around the other man and held him as he spoke quietly into his ear. "I'm so sorry for not talking to you about the MS sooner. It scared me and if you didn't know... it was like I didn't really have it. Or maybe it was just that I could pretend I didn't have it."

Leo's arms tightened around Jed's body.

"I also want you to know that I appoligize for being such a jackass when you first told me that Jenny was leaving," he hesitated, not wanting to voice his thoughts.

"I'm sorry and I know that this job is to blame, but I couldn't do it without you" the President concluded.

"We drifted apart over the last few years." Leo paused enjoying the warmth of being pressed full length against the other man. "I managed to miss another anniversary, like I did in the old days. It was just the final straw," Leo continued. "I still love her, but my passion has been to over see the White House that we have managed to create. I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Leo's right hand slid up into his friend's thick hair as he pulled him to his lips. This kiss was strong, firm and deep. Leo's tongue was granted admittance into the other mouth. He captured his President's mouth as he pulled the pliant man against him. He could feel the thundering beats of their hearts as well as the moans they were making.

Jed reluctantly managed to break the kiss. He knew, from their past that, if they didn't move to the bedroom quickly, they would end up on the floor where they stood. Being much more comfortable in bed, Jed took Leo's hand and guided him towards the bedroom. Once inside, Jed shut the door and led Leo to the settee, where he pulled off his tie.

Bartlet kicked off his shoes as he removed his coat and draped it across the back of the settee. He started undoing the buttons on shirt as he gazed into Leo's eyes. Soon, Leo mirrored his actions. With ease and grace, their shirts and undershirts were neatly draped with their other clothing. They unhooked their belts and buttons, unzipped their pants and in unison let them fall to the floor.

Leo smiled broadly at the bright yellow boxers with the smiley face. "Those are cute," he said, almost without snickering. His royal blue satin boxers were only a shade more conservative.

"Don't laugh too hard. I remember some that you had that were pretty funny too," the President countered. They picked their pants up, pulling the sock off as well and tossed them onto the stack. They came together for a kiss. Their hands roved across the exposed flesh, gently caressing, exploring each other as they had so many times before. It was like a ritual to memorize each other's body by sense of touch.

Fairly quickly, their hands slipped under the waistbands to caress the nether cheeks and pull the other closer, to feel their erections press together ever more forcefully. The kiss broke as each man pulled back to get some air. With their hearts pounding, they removed each other's boxers, sliding them down the other's thighs and letting them drop.

Jed led the way to the bed, tossing the comforter and sheet back to expose the cream colored fitted sheet. Jed crawled in first and turned to his lover to join him.

Leo loved the look of Jed, supine on the sheet, waiting for him. He got onto the bed and pulled the sheet and comforter over them before he slid up to the warm man waiting for him. He came over Jed, pushing him back into the pillows as he started to devour the lips of his lover.

Their kisses matched their hunger for each other. It had been a long time since they had made love and this was the first time they were making love inside the White House. Leo's hands roamed possessively across the broad chest of his President, staking his claim on him. The wiry hair was more plentiful and thicker than when they were younger, but in his mind, Jed was still the young idealist he befriended almost 40 years ago.

Jed spread his legs and coaxed his lover between them. The weight of the other man on him made Jed feel possessed and loved. Jed's hands laced up behind Leo's head as he pulled him into more kisses.

Leo pressed his hips into the willing flesh. He could feel the other erection, pressed tightly against his own. His hands explored everything they could touch. It was like being blind and wanting to learn everything by feel.

Jed started to buck, his hips thrusting up. "Please, Leo. Please do it to me."

Leo knew the request well. He knew the President liked the stimulation he got from being penetrated and he didn't want to disappoint him. He pulled back from the other man, not wanting to end the proceedings prematurely. "We need some stuff. We're not going there without something."

"Check the nightstand drawer. I'm sure we'll find anything we need." Bartlet was practically panting from want.

"The nightstand?" Leo was incredulous. He wanted to ask whom the President was seeing on the side besides him.

"Abbey, I'd bet, has made damn sure that whatever we need will be right where we need it when we need it."

Leo decided not to argue and leaned over to the nightstand. Sure enough, there was a tube of KY, out of the box and with the top already punctured as well as a variety of condoms. He checked over the selections and smiled as he picked one with a 'pleasure mesh' design. He didn't really think that they had so many bed partners between them that they might have a disease to transmit, but the extra layer might slow down how fast they come and the added texture would be a bit more stimulation.

"You know my wife and that the Boy Scout motto of 'be prepared' falls far short of her 'be prepared for every situation and have anything you might need for it close at hand'".

Leo smiled at the thought. Abbey knew that he and Jed would eventually make love in this room and not only did she not mind, she actively encouraged it. He took the tube and a condom and returned to kiss his lover once more. His kisses moved down the jaw to the pulse-point in the neck. He traveled across the chest, tweaking the nipples before continuing down.

Jed was one hot nerve. His knees bent and his legs splayed, giving access and surrender to the other man. His hands were reduced to griping the sheet, as if that was his hold on reality.

Leo had moved down to his lover's groin. He'd pushed the covers back on his decent and regarded the man before him. "Look at me, Jed," Leo demanded.

"Watch."

Jed's eyes focused on the other man and watched as his head went down. He noticed strays hairs flit along his shaft and he could feel the lips on the junction between his groin and thigh. The kiss started out gently enough but soon the lips turned into suction and the pressure of teeth. His heart raced as the blood pounded thru him, setting the area on fire. His hands clamped onto the back of the head, pushing it with more force, groaning as he thrust.

The musk of the man he loved was making him a little wild. He was biting and sucking the tender flesh for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally managed to pull back, there was a hickey staring at him. He hadn't intended to mark the white skin there, but he also felt a kind of pride that this man would be sporting a love mark from him for several days. "We need a pillow," Leo announced.

Jed managed to get a pillow and raised his hips to allow Leo to get it under him.

Leo ripped the condom package open so it would be ready for him, and squeezed out a dollop of the jell onto his fingers. He quickly located the pucker of the opening and managed to insert one finger and another soon followed.

The President bucked and rocked with the sensation. He wanted more. He wanted it all.

Leo pulled his fingers from the opening, rolled the condom on his own red and weeping shaft before squirting some KY on his own organ. He dropped the tube onto the bed, out of the action, but within reach if they needed it. He cupped the back of the President's thighs in his hands and lifted the other man backward, almost onto his shoulders. Leo put one leg over his sholder so he could guide himself inside. He gently pushed his hips forward.

Jed leaned onto the intruder forcing the penetration he so wanted. He could feel the man above him slowly driving inward.

Leo pushed deeper, at a smooth pace, knowing how much his lover wanted and desired the deep thrusting. Soon, his balls slapped up against the other man's tush. He rested, buried deep inside the other man. "You ok?" he asked, knowing from the look of his lover that 'Ok' wasn't even close.

"Oh God, Leo, I'm so hot." Jed panted. There was a fine sheen of sweat across his body. His cock was vertical, standing against the fine hairs on Leo's abdomen.

"Don't touch," he admonished Leo, who was reaching to take his cock in hand.

"That would be all it would take." His body adjusted to the steel bar inside and his breathing calmed. "Make love to me Leo," he purred, wanting everything his lover had to give.

The heat and constriction on his organ, compounded with the fact that it had been a long time since he got it on with anyone, would probably make this shorter than he wanted. Leo took a couple of calming breaths, trying to slow down the proceedings. Looking into the other man's eyes, Leo knew it was time. He pulled back slowly, almost removing the head before he slammed back into the other man.

Jed cried out in pleasure as that hard cock drove into him, crossing his prostrate, shooting fireworks off along his nerve endings. He reached for those hips as he felt them pull back and managed to get a grip as the next forward thrust began. He pulled with all his strength, forcing that rod in deeper. His muscles tightened in response, constricting on the cock inside.

Leo felt the pressure on his shaft and wanted to let the other know who was fucking whom on this night. He pulled back and drove in faster and harder, again and again, feeling the fingers raking his ass, begging for everything he had to give. He looked into the eyes of the man beneath him, so full of love, desire, passion. He could feel himself falling, into those eyes as he exploded inside the other man, driving deep as he could, one last time, his hips straining with the effort, his lungs crying out "Jed" to the room.

Jed felt Leo's climax and fell over the edge with him. His hand holding on to the other hips, keeping the shaft inside until they were ready to separate. This night of loving had been everything he'd been wanting for so long.

Leo pulled himself back to reality and took a grip on the end of the full condom before pulling his cock from its warm home. He moved off of his lover and removed the condom and tossed it in the convenient lined trash basket next to the nightstand. Leo though about that a minute, a trash can next to the bed, and said, "You're not kidding, she really does think of everything." Leo made a mental note to take the trash out with him and dispose of it elsewhere.

Bartlet pulled the pillow out from beneath himself, pulled the sheet and comforter up the bed as he smiled and reached out to his lover.

Leo smiled one of his secret smiles and lay down against the other man. They rearranged the covers and curled up together. His heart was full and he was satisfied with everything that was in his life once more. As he snuggled closer to the other man, he reached across the other chest and put his knee possessively between the other man's legs.

Jed loved the feel of Leo McGarry curling up against him. His heart soared at the way he was held. He could feel the other man's breath against his chest and held him as he fell asleep.

********

The President woke to the sound of the phone ringing. He managed to reach it without dislodging his lover from his hold. "Yeah," he managed, trying not to sound like he just woke up.

"I woke you, didn't I?" the First Lady managed to ask.

"How's the conference?" her husband answered, avoiding the other question.

"It's fine, informative. I just got in, but its well after midnight back there and you

didn't answer my first question."

"Yes, I was sleeping but I haven't been asleep that long." Leo managed a soft little snore at that point.

"Oh good, I'm glad Leo's there with you," Abbey piped in. "Take good care of him."

"How do you know that's Leo," the President asked, with a hint of humor on his voice.

"Dear, I've been around long enough to know what Leo sounds like when he snores."

Jed Bartlet rubbed Leo's back to wake him just a bit, "Hey there," he said to the sleeping man, "Say 'Hi' to Abbey."

Leo managed to roust himself and turned his head to the phone and said, "Hi

Abbey," before he curled back into the warmth of the man he loved.

"I'm annoyed it took you two so long to get past whatever it was, so don't shut him out or let him shut you out again. He's good for you in so many ways," Mrs.

Bartlet practically scolded.

"Yes, dear," the President replied, his eyes starting to close once more.

"You take care of him and I love you both."

"I love you too, dear."

"Give him a hug and a kiss for me when you wake up," she added, thinking of what that might lead to, she smiled. The thought of the two of them in bed always made her smile.

"Goodnight and I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said

"Goodnight."

Jed hung up the phone and curled up against the other man. He drifted off to sleep, thinking of the secret smiles the other man has just for him.

The End  



End file.
